


a Trip To The Future.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: I don't own any of the names or the Anime show, @ copy-write.





	a Trip To The Future.

A Clear Blue Sky, The Sun was shining down on Duel Academy, a gentle breeze was blowing, the birds were flying around as they were singing, The ocean waves were coming up on the beach, and everyone was doing their morning routines, On that day Jaden Yuki's Twin Sister Tara Yuki was walking up the stairs that lead to the beach, not knowing that something was about to happen, some of the Duel Academy Employees were busy pushing a heavy box crate on a cart wagon, until the cart wagon got away and started rolling down toward Tara, she was still walking and thinking about her boyfriend Zane Truesdale.

"Hey, Watch Out, Look Out", one of the employee's said. 

Until It was too late, the crate wagon hit Tara and she bumped into a lamp post and was knocked unconscious, another hour later Tara woke up, she realized that she was laying in a hospital bed, and it wasn't the one that was in the infirmary of Duel Academy. 

"Doctor, the Patient has woken up", a Nurse said as she was speaking to the Doctor.

"Very Well, I'll take it from here", The Doctor replied as the nurse left. 

Tara was surprised to see Bastion Misawa, He was a lot older and had a beard, he was wearing a doctor's uniform. 

"We thought you never had woken up, but we're glad that you did, Mrs. Kaiba", Older Bastion said. 

"What, My last name isn't Kaiba, It's Yuki", Tara replied. 

"You're Tara Kaiba, and is the new CEO of Kaiba Corp, after your father Seto Kaiba was killed in a plane crash, and you're married to Zane Truesdale", Older Bastion said. 

"Oh I see", Tara replied. 

another hour later Tara woke up, she was in a hospital room, she was shocked to see her boyfriend/Husband Zane Kaiba, He was also a lot older and also had a beard. 

"Zane, what year is this, is this 2019?", Tara asked as she looked at him. 

"what are you talking about, it's 2025, you've been in a coma for 24 years", Older Zane answered. 

"Oh I see", Tara said. 

another hour later they were in their new car, and was on their way to their house, Tara was surprised to find that they were living in the half rich part of town, She was even more Surprised when she saw a mansion with sprawling grounds on the front and the back, Zane drove the car in the Garage and they both got out after he turned it off, and walked out of the garage, and started walking toward the front door of the mansion.

"Do we live here?", Tara asked as she looked at him. 

"Yes we do, with our two children", Older Zane answered. 

They were about halfway to the house, when the front door opened, a little girl about 6-years-old with brown hair, purple eyes, she was wearing under-wear, Kapri Shorts, shirt, socks, shoes, Rushed out of the front doorway, she was followed by her 10-year-old big brother with brown hair, purple eyes, he was wearing underwear, shorts, shirt, socks, shoes, was running behind her.

"Mommy, Mommy, I'm so glad to see you", the little girl said with a big smile on her face. 

"I'm sorry Dad, I should've kept a better eye on her, but she was so fast", The boy said as he was catching his breath.


End file.
